When Evil Awakens
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Jan Ors, Kyle Katarn and Luke Skywalker find a portal that leads to the 9 kingdoms. An adventure ensues with all of the old characters. What is the secret to Jan's identity? Can they save the 9 kingdoms from Maleficent? Star Wars 10th Kingdom cross over.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own the 10th kingdom or Star Wars

A/n Nerwen Aldarion: This was my sister's brilliant idea, If you like Star Wars but have never heard of The 10th Kingdom, we'll e-mail you about it, if you love the 10th Kingdom, but are confused about who Jan and Kyle are the same goes for you.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: I thought this up when I was extremely bored on my way to school. Most people think I've gone insane, but my friend Chelsea loves this idea. Chelsea if you're reading this, this chapter is for you.

* * *

"Thought we were here to make sure these boys were being nice, not a chase after an imposter fiasco," Jan Ors commented through her comlink on the ship the _Raven's Claw_.

"Hey don't blame me, it was Luke's idea," Kyle Katarn responded.

"Uh huh, blame it on the Jedi Master."

"Hey I'm not kidding," Kyle replied.

"Sure," She said, "Where are you two now?"

"If I knew I would tell you."

"Kyle cut the talk, we have to get this guy," Luke Skywalker's voice broke in.

"When you two are ready I'll come find you," She said, then flicked the comlink off.

They were supposed to make sure that the Imperial prisoners on the planet Anduris were not plotting anything. Somewhere through the routine check, Luke had spotted someone who wasn't a prisoner, or a Republic guard. Now the two Jedi were hunting this guy down.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have to save their Jedi butts on this one," Jan said to herself.

"Man how can this guy run so fast?" Kyle asked. It seemed impossible, but he could out run them. Even when the used the Force to speed up. The rocky waste of Anduris was splayed before the two Jedi and one imposter. Kyle had to be careful not to fall and scrape himself on the sharp rocks.

"Jan must be getting a kick out of this," he said to himself.

"He's moving into that small box canyon," Luke said, "we can catch him now."

The man was still quite a distance from them. In fact he was so far away, that Kyle struggled to see him.

When they entered the small canyon, they saw no one.

"Hey!" Luke called, his voice echoing off the rock walls.

"Uh, Luke," Kyle said, "it looks like no ones here."'

"That's impossible he ran in here."

Kyle looked up the cliffs surrounding them, "He couldn't have gone anywhere."

"It doesn't make sense," Luke said with a frown on his face.

Kyle used the Force to see if this guy was hiding anywhere, but he came up with nothing. The two were definitely alone.

"I'm calling Jan," Kyle said, "She'll come pick us up. We can figure this out later."

Kyle pushed a button on his comlink, "Jan."

"Kyle you catch the guy."

"No, he got away."

"You lost him, man you two getting washed up."

"No smart remarks Jan, just come get us."

"Fine," She replied, "Where are you."

"We're in a box canyon not far from the base."

"That place is too small for me to land," She said, "I'll have to land on the outer edge of it, and then find you."

"Alright, just get here."

"Man, are you Jedi testy," Jan replied.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Kyle said.

"Have it your way."

After Jan landed the _Raven's Claw_, she made her way to the canyon. It was pretty unbelievable that the guy was able to escape them. Luke was a Hero of the New Republic, and Jedi Master of the Jedi Academy on Yavin. Kyle was known throughout the galaxy as the changed Imperial who beamed the plans of the first Death Star to Princess Leia. How this guy got away, she didn't know.

"How in the Galaxy did you lose that guy?" Jan asked when she saw her friends.

"We're still trying to figure that one out," Kyle said.

Luke was still in deep thought of this.

Jan felt something strange then. She peered around, in search of what was affecting her. "There's something here."

"What are you talking about there's nothing here but rocks?" Kyle said.

Jan moved closer to one side of the canyon wall. Something seemed to glimmer across it. The two men watched her confused. Jan stuck her arm through the rectangle like glimmer. Suddenly she disappeared into the portal.

What the.... Jan!" Kyle called when she vanished.

"How did she know that was there?" Luke asked.

"I don't care how she knew," Kyle said, "I want to know where she went."

"I'm going after her," Kyle said moving towards the portal.

Luke stopped him, "Kyle, we don't know where that leads."

"I have to go after her," Kyle said, "She may need our help."

With that, Kyle walked into the portal, and into where ever it lead to.

Cynthiana was calmly sweeping her cloth across the rim of the mirror, when she knocked the little knob. The reflecting glass turned watery, making her shriek in surprise.

"Look what you've done!" Marie scolded her, "You know we aren't supposed to turn on the magic mirrors!"

"I didn't mean to, "Cynthiana protested.

"A likely story."

"You wanted to turn it on too," She shot back.

"Why that is preposterous!" Marie countered.

"Admit it!"

"I have never wanted to touch that thing."

Cynthiana snorted.

"It's true I tell you."

"I'll bet you have turned...."

A young woman stepped out of the mirror, and the two maids froze.

"I'm not sure what the heck that was, but I do know I'm not on Anduris anymore." She said.

Cynthiana and Marie only did one thing, scream. The two maids screamed there lungs out then raced out of the room.

Kyle came out of the mirror, followed by Luke. Jan was still surprised by the outburst of the maids, and didn't see them come through.

"Jan!"

"Kyle, you came through the portal."

"Yeah and how about we go back."

Jan ignored the comment; her gaze fell upon the grey stone walls surrounding them. Four other mirrors encircled them, besides the one they went through. Several windows showed the painted sky of dusk.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

The clank of metal armor and the shouts of men came from behind the door. Jan readied her blaster, while Kyle and Luke had their lightsabers in hand.

Several guards came through the door, and had their swords fixed on them.

"Put your weapons down!" A guard shouted.

"Like I'll listen to you," Jan said.

"What is the meaning of this?" came a gruff voice from behind the soldiers. A large man in velvet robes dotted with gems stepped through the door.

"Who are you and what is your purp....." the man trailed off when he saw Jan. "It's Sleeping Beauty, She has come back to us!"

* * *

Bet ya'll are wondering what the heck is going on. Review, and a second chapter will come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know it already

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: New chapter up, this story is hilarious, please review

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: We have no reviews for this story, but to any one that has read it, I hope you are enjoying it.

* * *

Jan watched as the guards and the pompous man bowed before her. She looked at her friends quizzically, "Um, I'm no beauty, and I'm defiantly not sleeping."

"Correct on the second Jan, wrong on the first," Kyle said under his breath before he could stop himself.

"Huh?" Jan asked, not having really listened to his words. She had been trying to coax the men to rise off the floor.

"Nothing," He replied sheepishly.

"Oh please get up!" Jan begged her attention on the bowing men.

"No, my lady," the advisor said, "For you are a great queen."

"Whoa," Jan said, "Queen! Now I know your kidding."

"Your majesty why would I jest you?"

"I am not a majesty, so will you please just GET UP!"

Immediately they climbed to their feet. Jan sighed of relief. She looked over at Kyle and saw him struggling not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"We must speak with someone," Luke said to the two of them, "Don't you remember why we're here?"

"I will take you to King Wendell at once," The advisor said.

"King?" Jan asked shocked, "Where are we exactly?"

"Your Majesty, you are in the fourth kingdom, in the castle of King Wendell."

"Just quit with the, your majesties and take us to this king."

* * *

The elder man led them down endless corridors. Massive windows showed the darkening sky; Tapestries, depicting great stories decked the halls. Suits of empty armor stood guard. Jan looked curiously around. They didn't have any of this where they came from. 

Two pages in red uniforms opened two large doors, and displayed before them a great hall. Set at the end of it was a glorious throne. King Wendell was seated at it. Two men and a young woman were quietly chatting with him. A golden haired dog sat calmly gnawing a bone.

"No, Antony, I do not care to know how many eh... fools it takes to screw in a light bulb, whatever that is."

The advisor ran as fast as his jeweled shoes could carry him. "Your Highness we have some important new for you."

Wendell looked up and saw the three visitors, "May I ask who they are?"

"My lord one of them..."

Jan interrupted him before he could call her someone she was not, "We came through some sort of portal."

Wendell raised an eyebrow at her comment, and the fact that she didn't direct him properly, "You came through the mirror."

"I guess."

"Who are you?" Wendell asked.

"She is Queen Aurora, sire," The advisor said.

Wendell now looked shocked.

Jan rolled her eyes, "For the last time, I... am ...not ...a queen!"

"You do hold a likeness to the late Sleeping Beauty," Wendell said leaving his seat.

"My name is Jan Ors," She replied, "Not this Beauty you keep calling me."

"I'm Kyle Katarn," Kyle said.

Luke spoke up, "I'm Luke Skywalker."

Tony nearly fell off his chair, "Luke Skywalker!"

"Yes?"

"How... you are?" He stuttered

Wait a minute," The woman said leaving her chair, "Star Wars is real? That's impossible. What am I saying? I'm standing in the middle of a fairy tale, of course its possible."

"Hey uh Luke," Tony started towards the Jedi, "Do you think I could see your lightsaber?"

"Dad," The girl warned, "Do not mess with the Jedi."

"Virginia, I don't want to mess with him, I just want to see his lightsaber."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait hold it!" Kyle said stopping the chatter, "Exactly who are you and what is going on?"

"I'm Tony Lewis, Mr. Katarn, or is it Master," Tony scratched his head, "I can't remember?"

"It's Kyle."

"I'm Virginia Wolf," Virginia said then gestured to a younger man with slick black hair, "This is my husband Wolf."

"Wolf?" Jan asked.

Wolf sniffed her, making Jan look at him strangely, "Yes, that is his name," Virginia said, "He is half Wolf."

"Oh."

"Hey," Kyle said, "Why don't you quit smelling her?"

"I'm sorry," Wolf apologized, "But your smell is so unique," He took a big whiff, "Surely you are not from the 10th Kingdom, or any of the nine."

"There is an 11th Kingdom!" Wendell exclaimed.

"We aren't from a kingdom," Luke explained, "We came from a Galaxy."

"A Galaxy?"

"Yes."

"How extraordinary," Wendell was amazed, "And you call yourself a Jedi, what is that?"

"We are keepers of the peace that are gifted with a great understanding with the Force."

"Yeah and they have lightsabers," Tony interrupted.

"I think he already caught that dad," Virginia said.

"What is the Force?" Wendell asked

"The Force is an energy field that surrounds us all. Few can recognize it and even fewer can use it"

"Ok," Virginia said, "That was a very nice, confusing definition."

"Huff Puff," Wolf said, "I didn't get a word of it."

"Are you a Jedi?" Tony asked Kyle.

"Yes.

"Wow, this is unbelievable."

"Yeah, I'll tell you what's unbelievable," Jan responded, "How we have been talking here for the last five minutes and all that we have established is a weird conversation about the Force."

"Please stay for a small banquet with me," Wendell said, "Perhaps we can work out why you have come here."

"We came because of the other man that came through the mirror," Luke explained.

"Uh," The advisor spoke up, "what other man?"

"No one else came through the mirror?"

"No."

"Well what happened to him?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe the guy caught a look at your face and it scared him to oblivion," Jan said smugly.

"I think that was the worst insult you have ever given me."

"Oh I have more coming."

Virginia looked at this with a smile on her face, "Jan would you like to come prepare for the banquet with me?"

"Prepare?" She asked.

"Just come with me."

* * *

"I am NOT wearing that!"

Virginia was holding up a delicate silk dress decked with diamonds, "But it is a custom here."

"Is that all?" Jan asked sarcastically, "Well I'm breaking it."

"Women are supposed to dress up when they are with a king."

"They are? Well I'm not."

"Have it your way," Virginia said giving up. She took a light blue gown, and went to change into it.

"Where are Kyle and Luke?" Jan asked.

"Oh they are probably with my dad and Wendell."

"Your dad seems to like Jedi a lot."

"He likes their lightsabers," Virginia explained, "Why do you tease that guy?"

"Who Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"Oh we've been friends since forever it seems like," Jan said, "We just like to joke around. If I wore that dress, Kyle would tease me till the end of the Universe and beyond."

Virginia had to laugh at that one.

"Where are you from exactly?"

"I live in New York with Wolf. Most people call it the 10th Kingdom here."

"Okay and what are the 9 Kingdoms."

Virginia went through a definition of the Kingdoms, and even showed her a map.

"Now, its making sense," Jan said, "How did you get here anyways?"

"A month ago my dad and I found Wendell in Central Park transformed as a dog. He brought us here, and we went on a long adventure to stop the Evil Queen and turn him back into a Prince."

"Adventure?" Jan asked

She went into more detail about there journey, and about how her mother was the Evil Queen.

"Kyle and I have never been on anything like that," Jan said.

"This place is quite magical," Virginia said, "That might be why my dad likes to stay here."

"I guess so, why don't we find my friends?" Jan asked, "They will be interested in your story for sure."

* * *

All seven people were seated around the wooden table, with Wendell at the head of it. Jan saw that Luke and Kyle hadn't dressed up, and couldn't help but shoot Virginia a smug look. Food was brought out on large silver platters. Menservants came bringing the delicacies, and pouring red wine. Jan noticed that Virginia turned down the wine and drank only water. She assumed that Virginia and Wolf were expecting.

Wendell was anxious to hear of this galaxy, and Luke and Kyle told tale after tale of their adventures. Jan would butt in to say when she had to save Kyle's life on a few tales. Virginia would laugh at that, and Wolf would continue to ask what types of food they served there.

"You said that there was another man that came through the mirror?" Wendell asked at last.

"Yes," Luke said, "we were pursuing him, when he disappeared. Jan found the portal, and we assumed he came here."

"It appears you are the only ones that came through the mirror."

"How is that possible?" Virginia asked.

"There are other mirrors," Wendell said.

"Yes but dad smashed one."

"Uh Virginia," Tony said to his daughter, "I think we could have omitted that little detail."

"Is there anymore mirrors?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I think there's one more," Tony said, "I think it's... It's... the talking mirror said it was something on its head."

"Barnacles on its head, dad, and it's in the sea, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well no one could take it out of the sea, could they?" Jan asked.

"Only someone with great magic," Wolf said.

"And the only way someone could enter your realm from this one is through one of the traveling mirrors," Wendell said.

"But how..." Jan was about to say, when a manservant came to Wendell bearing a rolled up parchment.

"Your majesty, a letter from the Elf King Olaf."

"Oh thank you," Wendell said taking the document. He read it with a slight frown on his face.

"What's it say?" Tony asked.

Wendell read aloud, "King Wendell you must come immediately to the 7th Kingdom. Take with you your three friends, and the three who have come through the mirror. They may be vital to the survival of the 9 Kingdoms."

"Wait, how did he know about us?" Jan asked.

"He is an Elf," Wolf explained, "They know such things."

"Well that explains it," Jan said rolling her eyes.

"It looks as if we must hurry," Wendell said.

"We?" Jan asked.

"You heard the letter."

"But how could we be important to this Kingdom?"

"That is something I don't know," Wendell said, "But the King Olaf may."

"We might as well see what he wants, Jan," Kyle said, "It couldn't hurt. Maybe he knows where that guy we were chasing is."

"Alright," Jan said, "But if he calls me Sleeping Beauty, I swear he will live to regret it."

"It's settled then," Wendell stood up, "Tomorrow morning we leave for the 7th Kingdom."

* * *

Hmmm, wonder what happens in the 7th Kingdom? 


End file.
